politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Provinces of Nedervulgr and Switzerland
The United Provinces of Nedervulg'r and Switzerland (UPNV) '''or '''Nedervulg'r '''is a constitutional Monarchy, with the Head of State being the '''Koning (King) currently Benedict VI Von Willems. The Head of the government and Parliament is the Prime Minister, currently''' Franklin J. Vanderbilt'. The government is a Bicameral, Unitary Parliament. The country is recognised as a single sovereign state, under the Act of Union 1892 that signified an equal Union between the Kingdom of Vulgria and the Kingdom of the Netherlands. This union brought to an end the '''Vulgrian Empire (1604 - 1892), '''the Amsterdam riots of 1861, 1869, 1876 and finally 1891 lead to the Vulgrian government having to give the Netherlands more representation, leading to the formation of the '''United Provinces of Nedervulg'r (1892 - 1951)'. The official languages of Nedervulg'r is Dutch, Vulgrian, German. The majority of the 35.5 Million population, speak Dutch and Vulgrian. The national currency is the Dutch Guilder. The country is a founding member of the Green Protection Agency (GPA), with Nedervulg'rian foreign policy since the collapse of it's colonial empire after WWII, being neutral. It is one of the world's most developed countries, ranking 24th with a mainly service based economy and a long history of innervation since the industrial revolution. National History The Vulgrian War of Liberation (1558 - 1562) In 1558, several years before the Eighty Years' War or''' Dutch War of Independence (1568 - 1648) resentment towards Catholic Spain had increased in the region of Vulgria, a region consisting of Luxenbourg and Luneborg. As the region, along with the rest of the Dutch peoples had become heavily Protestant riots became a common practice. Another cause of the war was heavy taxation implemented by the Spanish crown. By January 1558 the rioters had taken over a little town called Willemsburg that was under the authority of Duke Benedict I Von Willems. The Duke had until this point supported Spain in it's continued control of the region however, he was now convinced that it was in his interests to financially support the rioters. This particular group was able to control the surrounding regions of the village, in 1561 they were reorganised into the Vulgrian Army. At the battle of Luneborg, 17th of April 1562 the Vulgrian army was able to Liberate the town and with bring the whole region of Vulgria under their control. In September that year, Spain recognised the country's independence. The Kingdom of Vulgria (1562 - 1604) The newly formed Kingdom of Vulgria was quickly reorganised, the town of Willemsburg was made the capital and the official residence of the new Vulgrian royal family. The Willems family began their rule by lowering taxes, the debt to the Spanish crown was void and a new currency was minted, this was to allow the Vulgrian crown to control inflation. From 1562 - 67, the Kingdom grew lowly, the army was permanently formed with the fear of being dragged into the Netherlands's war for independence that was looking more and more likely. The war for independence had cost Vulgria greatly, the economy was on the brink of bankruptcy and there was only enough food to sustain the population. The Dutch War of Independence (1568 - 1648) The Kingdom of Vulgria was determined not to be involved in the war against Spain. However, on advice of the Vulgrian courtiers Benedict I declared war on Spain in 1587, by this point Spain seemed to be loosing. It was advised because an opportunity to gain some land, specially with the goal of no longer being landlocked. Vulgria capitalised greatly, being able to take control of Flanders and an alliance was developed over several years with the newly formed United Provinces of the Netherlands. The Dutch - Vulgrian War or the War for Dutch Supremacy (1601-1604) After the success of the Dutch war of Independence, that was still on going the Vulgrians decided in order to strengthen the independence of the region it should be brought under Vulgrian control in order to defend the low lands from the French. The war ended with a Vulgrian victory, this began the '''Vulgrian Empire. Now all the lowlands was under the control of Vulgria. However, the Dutch war of independence would not end until 1648 as Spain continued to reclaim the region. The Vulgrian Empire(1604 - 1892) The Grand Colonial Era''' '1648 - 1813) After finally defeating the Spanish, the Vulgrian Empire set about colonising the east coast of North America. This was mainly because the economy was failing and would not sustain the army and the navy required to defend against future attempts by Spain to retake the Netherlands however, the main concern was now France. During this period the French would prove to be a great inconvenience for the Vulgrians. For this reason the Vulgrian Navy was greatly extended and by the 1650's the Vulgrian Empire possessed the largest Navy in the world.The Vulgrian's decided to become allies with the British, this lead to their involvement in firstly the War of the Spanish Succession as it was feared that if France ruled both Spain and France, then the Vulgrian Empire would be invaded after such a union. The Vulgrians also got dragged into the Seven Years war in 1755 until it's conclusion in 1763, this war was much more beneficial. The Vulgrian's gained Florida, along with New Foundland, Cuba and several other Caribbean islands. They had to give up New York as the British wanted to control the east coast. The Vulgrian Empire however, was mainly focused on extending it's control over the East Indies to control the spice trade. By 1800, the Vulgrian East India Company had set up over 1,200 ports in India, using Ceylon (Sri Lanka) as a base of operations. The Napoleonic Wars (1799 - 1815) firstly strengthened the Vulgrian economy, with ships being built on mass and made some considerable gains. Notably in 1809 the annexing of Switzerland. In 1813 however, the French were able to invade the entire country. The Navy, along with colonial army would continue to fight the French until February 1814 and declaring independence. The Vulgrian Empire after 1815 controlled Switzerland, Northern Italy and Corsica. The war however, had cost far too much and Britain's Navy now dominated the world, the Empire was still dominant in Western Europe but cracks started to appear. The Economic crash (1815 - 1837) The national debt had risen beyond the point of stability. Inflation increased as the government desperately mined gold in the colonies to mint money in order to pay the debt. The government chose to claim the Vulgrian East Indian Company's assets in order to take control of the Indian colonies to increase taxation on goods. Taxes had been kept at around 15.2% for income tax, along with tariffs being 12.7%. By 1824 this had changed to 22% and 28% respectfully. Competition from the British in India worsened the situation, this lead to the government to bribe merchants from other countries especially British merchants into buying Vulgrian goods instead, this failed as merchants simply bought the goods and took the bribes and after which they would go on to sell to Vulgrian businesses men for profit. In 1834, the desperate decision was taken to borrow more money in order to fund pirates to raid the British colonies in North America and India. They allowed the pirates to stockpile the goods they raided until 1837, telling them that the prices were going to rise. The reason for this was, it meant that the pirates would have large amounts of goods for the Vulgrians to seize. This was a massive success, the money was used to invest in Vulgrian Industries. The British at the time were tricked into thinking it was the Prussians who raided their ships, as the Dutch built new ships with German designs, flying the Prussian flags on their masts. While the situation was completely turned around and the economy went into a boom, the British were still ahead. The colonisation of the Congo and South Africa gave the Dutch control over the Cape. They placed tariffs on all goods passing around the South African coast. The dominance of the British and Vulgrians meant that other than Russia they had no competition, this ended the alliance as it no longer was beneficial for either nation. However, the damage done by the Economic crash had angered the Dutch. They felt unrepresented, along with how the Vulgrians had continually used policy in Parliament to penalise Dutch businesses in favour of Vulgrian businesses, along with changing laws on religion. This unrest against the crown would continue until 1889. The Dutch Revolt The continued inability for King Benedict II (1823 - 1901)to be reform lead to a period of extreme violence in Amsterdam, Utrecht and Rotterdam. Particularly the Amsterdam riots of 1869 and 91. The riots of 91 were the final blow to the King. King Benedict II Von Willems was forced by Parliament to abdicate in 1891 and replaced him with younger Dutch born Brother King Albert Von Willems. Albert who understood the problems the Dutch people had faced made considerable reforms, he was radically Liberal and this was what Parliament thought was necessary. The Constitution was codified, with the Act of Union providing the Netherlands with equal representation. The end of the Vulgrian Empire and the new United Provinces of Nedervulg'r was introduced. Neder for the Nederlands (Netherlands)and Vulg'r for Vulgria. Parliament was divided into two Houses, one for the Nederlands and one for Vulgria. Allowing for the concept of universal law and regional law. Etymology and terminology The name is officially "United Provinces of Nedervulg'r and Switzerland". The name was offcially adopted in 1951, when the Swiss assembly request more recognition. The name was changed from the former "United Provinces of Nedervulg'r". The name was developed from taking four letters from the two constituent countries, Neder for Nederlands and Vulg'r for Vulgria however, Vulg was extended to Vulg'r simply because people thought the name sounded better. The use of a comma between the g and the r is due to how in 1892 Vulgria was spelt Vulg'ria. The name was pronounced Vul-gr-a but is now most commonly pronounced as Vul-gre-a. Nederlands or Netherlands refers to the lowing nature of the land. The name of Vulgria is commonly accepted to refer to how the people of the region in medieval times as vulgar. Many claim it is in fact from the name of the first family to rule the region before the invasion of the Romans, the Volgatars. Geography of UPN Nedervulg'r's landscape is one of the most varied in the world. Ranging from the low lying lands of the Nederlands and Northern Vulgria.To the Alps of Switzerland and With much of the Nederlands under sea level, with the process of reclaiming land being evident mostly in Zeeland. (Sealand) The Nederlands As a designated Geographic location, the Nederlands is the largest in Nedervulg'r. From Friesland in the North East, to Luxenbourg in the South East. This designation is official as mentioned in the Constitution under the article for 'Political boundaries.Other none-official designations split the Nederlands into the original provinces of the Nederlands or the Official modern province boundaries. The region is divided into two main parts by three large rivers, the Rhine (Rijn), the Waal, its main distributary branch, and the Meuse (Maas), which originates in France. These rivers functioned as a natural barrier between earlier fiefdoms and hence created traditionally a cultural divide, as is evident in some phonetic traits that are recognisable north and south of these "Large Rivers" (de Grote Rivieren). The south-western part of the Nederlands is a river delta and two tributaries of the Scheldt (Westerschelde and Oosterschelde). There is only one significant branch of the Rhine, the IJssel river, discharging into the IJsselmeer, the former Zuiderzee ('southern sea'). This river also forms a linguistic divide: people to the east of this river speak Dutch Low Saxon dialects (except for the province of Friesland, which has its own language). The Environment The Nederlands has 20 national parks and hundreds of other nature reserves, most of which are owned by Staatsbosbeheer and Natuurmonumenten and include lakes, heathland, woods, dunes and other habitats. Phytogeographically, the Nederlands is shared between the Atlantic European and Central European provinces of the Circumboreal Region within the Boreal Kingdom. According to the World Wide Fund for Nature, the territory of the Netherlands belongs to the ecoregion of Atlantic mixed forests. In 1871, the last old original natural woods were cut down, and most woods today are planted monocultures of trees like Scots Pine and trees that are not native to the Nederland.needed These woods were planted on anthropogenic heaths and sand-drifts (overgrazed heaths) (Veluwe). The Vulgrian Rhrine Lands This region continues the low lying land of the Nederlands, the east however, contains many hills. The most dominant feature of this region is the Rhine it's self. It's economic importance cannot be understated, for the majority of goods being transported into the Nederlands from the rest of the country pass down the Rhine. It is the country's only major river, this fact is why the Vulgrians were able to conquer the entire region for they had naval supremacy over the river, allowing them to cut off supply lines for the Dutch. To the south of this region, hills dominate the landscape and a more stable climate allows for a wider range of argriculture production. The region ranges to the south of Luxembourg and continues until it reaches the French Alps. Government The Constitution outlines the government as a Constitutional Monarchy, Federalist Bicameral Parliamentarian government. With the Monarch limited by the constitution, it also outlines the administration system with 14 Cantons. The Head of State is the Monarch, currently Koning (King) Benedict VI Von Willems, with the Head of government being the Prime Minister, Franklin J. Vanderbilt leader of the Libertarian Party (UPN). Parliament it's self meets in the Parliament building in Willemsburg, central Vulgria and consists of the Upper House representing Vulgria and the Lower House representing the Nederlands. Each of the fourteen Cantons, Central Vulgria, Northern Vulgria, Southern Vulgria, Vulgrian France, Nord - Holland, Zuid - Holland, Utrecht, Elections occur every 8 years, with each House of Parliament having separate elections on a cycle basis. Meaning that there is a general election every four years. Elections for the Canton governments occur every 4 years at the same time as the Vulgrian Parliament elections. Every Canton is under either the Dutch House(Lower)or Vulgrian House.(Upper)As such this determines whether a citizen can vote in the Dutch or Vulgrian elections. '''Election Results 2013/2009 '